One Girl, One Story, One Piece!
by Shinu Mae
Summary: A 17 year old girl embarks on her adventure as a member of Whitebeard's 2nd division. Her plans for adventure suddenly changes once a boy from her past comes back. Will the past come back and haunt her or will she be able to continue living her life?
1. Just the beginning

**Title: **One Girl, One Story, One Piece!

**Summary:** A 17 year old girl embarks on her adventure as a member of Whitebeard's 2nd division. Her plans for adventure suddenly changes once a boy from her past comes back. Will the past come back and haunt her or will she be able to continue living her life? __

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** Well... language, and violence. _  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! Oda-sensei does ^^. If I did I would defiantly have kept Ace alive. _  
><em>

**A/N: **So there will be paring in this. I might ask for some OCs later as minor characters for Whitebeard's crew later and if you want you can have a guy or girl. Luffy is reserved though. I will be using one of my friend's OC as Mae's best friend. Sorry for OOC-ness... I'm working on it .

* * *

><p><em>A young girl, maybe only 10, was sitting on the edge of a cliff just looking out to the sea. She had semi long black hair with red highlights that flowed gently in the wind. On top of her head was a pair of white ray-ban sunglasses, her bangs framed her slightly tanned face and partially covered her right eye. She was wearing a simple black tank top with a purple music note on it and black shorts that she would fold up to her thighs. All was calm as the salty mist sprayed the air.<em>

_"Hey Mae . . ." The girl's eyes snapped open as she looked at the person who disturbed her peace. The person was a boy, only a year older, his face was dotted with childlike freckles and his black hair was slightly wavy. She just stared into is jet black eyes then turned back to the ocean. He had seen her face and she was crying. Sabo's death had taken a toll on all of them but it seemed like Mae still couldn't get over it._

_"Ace, I-" She was cut of as a pair of arms wrapped around her; she started to melt. Ace rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned back. He began to hum; the tone of his voice began to calm her mind as the crying stopped. A few moments later Mae turned around and gave Ace a small smile._

_"Thanks…" She looked down as red started to color her face. Ace smiled at how girly and out of character she looked, then stood up and reached a hand out to her. The black haired chibi looked up with her still red face, she grabbed his hand as he helped her up._

_"We should get going. Luffy is probably wondering where we are." Ace said while slightly pulling her in the direction of the house. _

* * *

><p><em>The girl, now 16, ran out after the black haired freckled boy.<em>

_"ACE!" She called out to him sprinting just a little faster. Somehow she was gaining on him and almost caught up. He suddenly took a sharp turn to the left and Mae was left stumbling around the corner. She started to cry as she dropped to her knees._

_"P-please don't l-leave… Ace… I-I lo- " Her hands muffled the rest of her voice, as her body shook as she cried. The boy's figure just kept getting farther and farther away, slowly disappearing. _

* * *

><p>l woke up startled and brought me hands up to my head trying to ease the pounding and just sighed.<p>

"It was just a dream, things didn't turn out like that… I left him…" I quickly jumped out of bed.

"Oh well time to start the day! Lets not ruin my day with some dream… Right?" I got dressed in my normal attire: a purple tube top with a long collared, black, button-up vest (that was never buttoned) and black shorts that folded up a little above mid thighs. I strapped my bag on my right thigh, to hold many various items and well anything else I wanted. I also had a necklace, mother had gave it to me when I was young; It was a black crescent moon with a moonstone in the middle. I stared into the mirror until I deemed myself presentable and walked out of the small room.

"Hey Mae!" One of the guys behind her called out. I inwardly smiled, then turned around to see a fairly tall man with blond hair that I always thought was styled funny. It was a pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, he also had some black stubble around his chin.

"Oh hey Thatch, whacha' you up to?" Mae asked as he caught up to her.

"Nothing much but I heard you were going on a shopping trip for supplies, I was wondering if you could some extra alcohol, if you know what I mean." I just looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah sure Thatch, but only if I have some extra money and I want to buy some new clothes or something."

"Thanks Mae! You're the best! Marco won't even do that for me." He gave me a big hug then ran off to something probably mess with Marco or someone else.

By the time I made it to Whitebeard's room I was asked by 3 people to get them stuff! Gosh these boys need everything don't they. Sigh… I knocked on the large door and waited. I heard a rough "come in" so I opened the door.

"Hey Oyaji." I casually called out.

"Are you ready to go my daughter? The trip will take about a week so make sure you bring enough clothes and food. You should know what we need so enjoy your little time off." The old man smiled.

"I'll call you guys when I'm almost home. Oh and if anything happens when I'm gone I expect to hear every detail! And do kill yourself before I get back." He just laughed and I gave him a huge grin.

"Ok go on. Marco should have got your boat ready already." I nodded and left the room. I walked to my room to get everything then to the deck and Marco walked up to me.

"Got everything?" The blonde man asked me.

"Yep! All in here." I patted my bag that hung off my shoulder.

"Well then have fun on your trip, sorry I can't go with you though. Someone has to keep Thatch out of trouble." Marco gave me a toothy grin and I put my hand up in a fist.

"Its all good. Well I'll be off!" I fist bumped him and walked over to the small boat.

"Oh!" Marco called out, "I put your board in there too! Just in case u want to pull the boat instead." I just nodded as thanks and waved good-bye to everyone on the deck.

I jumped into the boat and unattached it from the Moby Dick. I waved good-bye as I sailed away towards the island. Everything was calm as I sailed out, the waves were good and the wind was strong. I was going to get there in two days tops if this kept up.

"Mmmmm! ~ This is gonna be great!" I stretched then yawned and laid back. I started to hum the tune to Domino (by Jessie J), the calm waters seemed like they started to sing with me.

**_"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air~_**

**_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cuz your taking me there_**

**_Don't you know~_**

**_You spin outta control"_**

I started taping foot to the beat and drumming my hands on a barrel of water next to me.

**_"Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~_**

**_We can do this all night _**

**_Turn this club skintight_**

**_Baby come on~_**

**_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~_**

**_Booming like a bass drum_**

**_Sparking up a rhythm_**

**_Baby come on~_**

**_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~"_**

I jumped right into the chorus, but not before messing around with a few dance moves. None too big mainly arm and body movements.

**_"Rock my world into the sunlight_**

**_Make me scream the best I've ever known_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

**_Every second is a highlight_**

**_When we touch don't ever let me go_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino"_**

I whipped out my air guitar, the wind picked up bringing me in my destination.

**_"You got me losing my mind_**

**_My heart beats outta time_**

**_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_**

**_You strum me like a guitar _**

**_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_**

**_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cuz your taking me there_**

**_Don't you know? _**

**_You spin me outta control~!" _**

I sat back down on the barrel of water, still continuing my drumming. My acapella with the nature's music almost made it sound better than the original I have on a tone dial back on the ship.

**_"Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~_**

**_We can do this all night_**

**_Turn this club skintight_**

**_Baby come on~_**

**_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~_**

**_Booming like a bass drum_**

**_Sparking up a rhythm_**

**_Baby come on~_**

**_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooooh~"_**

The chorus cam up again and I continued singing strong. I was having so much fun the time seemed to just fly by.

**_"Rock my world into the sunlight_**

**_Make me scream the best I've ever known_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

**_Every second is a highlight_**

**_When we touch don't ever let me go_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino"_**

I held the last note longer, I didn't feel like finishing up the last part of the song I just ended there. The sky was starting to turn dark, suddenly my stomach growled. I took out some of the food Marco packed for me out. I'm pretty sure Thatch cooked if for me though. I was just a small lunch box, but man it was good. Thatch is an awesome cook. Once I finished everything I lay back down and stared up at the stars. They were amazing; I don't usually see them because of all the parties we have on the ship and I like to get inside early. I small smile graced my lips as I continued to stargaze, they all shown so bright and clear I wish I could see them all the time. My eyes slowly began to close, sleep was about to take me under.

_Enter dream land ._

_"MAE! SABO! ACE!" A young black haired boy with a straw hat, a size to big, called out to the three kids running ahead of him._

_ "C'mon Lu! You have to hurry up if you want to keep up with us!" The black haired girl yelled out to the younger boy._

_ "Awww Mae your so meeannn!" Luffy whined but still continued to run after them._

_ "Mae you don't have to be so mean to Luffy. I mean he is only 7." The boy to her left spoke to her. He had short blonde hair that was small curls, also a black top hat with goggles sat on his head._

_ "Heh. And I'm only 9 so he'll be fine. He usually is." Mae was only a year younger than Sabo and Ace, but she, at times, act more mature… well sometimes._

_ "Mae is right, Sabo, Luffy can handle himself. It's not like we will be able to baby him all the time anyways." The black haired boy to her right spoke out. His hair was somewhat long and wavy, he also had freckles dot all over his cheeks._

_ "Oooh! What is this? Ace is not fighting with me? What a surprise." Mae smirked and looked over at the freckled boy. He just scoffed in reply._

_ "Really Mae? Are you really trying to pick a fight? And now of all times?" Sabo questioned her. Mae's smirk just got bigger._

_ "Hey we're almost home anyways and plus we could always get in some extra training here and there." She spoke as the house was beginning to come into sight._

_ "Whatever Mae, your on!" Ace challenged her and Mae nodded in acceptance._

_ They all made it back to the house in one piece. Luffy came a few minuets later but he wasn't all that tired. They all went towards the forest to the clearing for a good spot for sparring. In the clearing it was all green, the grass was new and fresh and no trees were in the way._

_ "C'mon Ace let's see what you got!" Mae and Ace stood across from each other. Mae took a stance, her arms up and her legs apart. Ace just stared at her and then ran at her. He attempted to kick her in the side but Mae blocked him then spun around and did a roundhouse kick. Ace jumped back to dodge but Mae was right on him. She punched him in the stomach. Ace hardly moved from his spot and smirked at her._

_ "Really Mae is that all you got?" The black haired girl got fed up and made her move to punch him again. Ace was still smirking and dodged her futile attack them kicked her side. Mae stumbled over but stayed standing. They continued to fight for a while until Ace eventually won. Luffy caught up to them in the middle of the fight. Mae stood up and slapped Ace in the back of the head._

_ "Ow! What was that for?" Ace yelled at her._

_ "Heh. Rule # 1 Don't hit a girl." She smiled and walked over to Sabo and inspected her bruises. Luffy started to get excited and wanted to fight someone so Sabo complied and they began. Ace got out of their way and sat next to Mae._

_ "It was your idea to fight, someone's a sore loser. You have never beaten me once you know that?" Ace mocked her but then smiled._

_ "What ever. Anyways are you ok? I got a few good hits in there." She looked over to the freckled boy._

_ "Yeah I'm fine I heal quickly anyways."_

_ "Good, Oh look Luffy's getting his ass kicked. Again." They both laughed and watched as Sabo beat up their younger brother._

_ "Oh hey Mae."_

_"Yeah?" She was still staring at Luffy and Sabo. Luffy always got back up when Sabo punched him or kicked him. It was quite amusing._

_"When are you gonna eat that fruit your parents gave you?" Mae looked over at him, a dark shadow quickly passed over her face, and then she looked back at the fight._

_"Hmmm… Well I was thinking the day before I go out to sea or when ever I feel like it. My parents never really told me what it did." Ace just nodded._

_"You know what. How about you eat it when you turn 14 cuz them me and Sabo will be 15 and you will have time to train before we go set sail."_

_"So in five more years huh? Sound good to me!" Mae and Ace bumped fists and watched as Luffy finally lost his battle against Sabo._

* * *

><p>With one day gone and another day to come, the black haired beauty still lay asleep peacefully on her small boat. Her day was peaceful, no worries, no fights, just calm waters and good winds, the complete opposite of what was happening with the Moby Dick and her Oyaji.<p>

* * *

><p>SO HOW DID U ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPPY? like it? love it? I would love to know and all. OH and critiques are good anything to help me improve on my writing! THANK U FOR READING! ^^<p> 


	2. Unsolved Problems

YESSSS Chapter two! I hope you guys like it! (OH btw there is more swearing in this chapter... just a heads up)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unsolved Problems<strong>

* * *

><p>A day and a half passed before Mae docked on the island. It was a nice island, known for there many 5 star hotels and resorts, but they also had a nice market place down the street. Mae made her way to the market; she looked around at all the stalls. Within a few hours she had bought everything she needed for the ship. The day was beginning to end so she decided to book a room in one of the many hotels.<p>

After situating herself in the single bedroom, bathroom, and tiny kitchen/bar thingy, she sighed and fell onto the queen sized bed.

"Hmm… What should I do tomorrow?" She thought out loud to herself.

"Maybe I should explore the island a bit… I have a few more days of this "vacation" and I still want to go shopping for myself… Well I guess I'll find out what to do tomorrow. I'm tired." She continued to talk to herself then got up and changed into her pj's, an tank top and shorts. Mae quickly got into bed and fell fast asleep.

**A few days later on the Moby Dick**

Our status with Whitebeard has been a bit more chaotic than Mae's peaceful vacation. We had just recently encountered a big fight with the Spade Pirates, well mainly their captain. He had fought the shichibukai, Jimbei, for five day's straight then got into a fight with Whitebeard. Whitebeard did defeat him but then asked Him join them! So right now, 4 days after the big event happened, Thatch was sitting on the railing of the ship and watched Ace.

"I'm the commander of the forth division. Name's Thatch." Thatch introduced himself, "If your gonna be one of us, let's get on, yeah?" The tall man asked the black haired teen.

"SHUT UP!" Ace yelled angrily at the fourth division commander. Thatch just laughed at him.

"What's all this? You're pretty grumpy." Thatch looked at him then thought for a sec, "… Ah that's right. I should tell you what happened after you lost consciousness." Ace just looked at the ground. "Your crew returned to take you back… So we beat 'em up. Don't worry, they're not dead. They're right here on this ship." Ace had his face in his hands as Thatch talked but then looked up and spoke.

"Are you sure you want to keep me on this ship… without even any chains or cuffs…?" Thatch just looked over to him with an odd look. Then started to recall all the futile attempts at trying to kill Whitebeard the last few days. Every time Ace was knocked into the walls or he flew overboard.

"Hm, nah you won't be able to kill Oyaji anyways, but you should eat soon. You haven't eaten since you stepped foot on this boat." Thatch placed a plate of food by the boy. An awkward silence followed. The silence was suddenly broken when one of the other crewmembers came up to Thatch and asked him a question.

"Taicho!" A younger boy with red hair called out to the 4th division commander.

"Yes?" He turned to face the boy.

"I was wondering if you or Marco-taicho have heard anything from Mae. It's been a week already and she isn't back yet." The younger boy had a worried look on his face. The name suddenly caught Ace's attention so he just listened carefully.

"No not yet but you should check with Marco, he would be the first one to be called." Just as he said that Marco came out to the deck with a den-den mushi in his hands. The snail phone was ringing so he put it on a table and answered it.

"Oh it seems like she just called." Thatch said then walked over to Marco. The entire time Ace watched closely, 'this "Mae"… Was she his "Mae" or was it a different person? No it couldn't be her; she would never join them right?' His thoughts were interrupted as Marco began to speak.

"Mae?" The 1st division commander spoke. A silence followed but then a girl's voice came over.

"Marco?" Her voice rang clear in Ace's ears, it was 'Her' but he continued to stay silent.

"Yeah-" Marco was interrupted by Thatch. "MAE! I miss you! When are you coming back?" Thatch asked but Marco pushed him away.

"Really Thatch? Was that necessary?" Thatch just nodded and Marco sighed. Mae laughed over the den-den mushi.

"Wow guys your hopeless without me" Mae commented sarcastically. "Don't worry Thatch I'll be there soon. It should only be a few more minuets." You could hear the water rushing on Mae's side.

"Ok when you get here there is someone you need to meet!" Thatch said excitedly.

"Oh really? Who is it?" She asked.

"Well he is about your age but I can't tell you his name until you get here!" They continued to talk for a while until Mae had to hang up.

**Ace's POV**

I sighed to myself. 'Why is Mae on this ship? What happened to her that night?' I looked at everyone excitedly talking on the den-den mushi. Her laugh was so happy, cheerful, so real, I could almost see her face. Once she hung up I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. Minuets passed and the buzz about her return to the ship spread all over. At last one of the guys on lookout shouted.

"Oiiii~! I see her!" They all hurried over to the side of the ship while I slowly backed away. Everyone was so excited, Mae climbed up on the ship while the guys retrieved all the supplies she brought back.

"Yosh! I'm so happy to be back!" She gave Marco and Thatch a big hug. I could only stare at her. I couldn't believe it, it really was Mae. She was happily talking amongst the crewmembers until Thatch reminded her about the "new person". My vision started to become weak and my head started to spin suddenly. Everything was getting fuzzy but I still saw how Thatch pointed at me, and how Mae looked at me. So many emotions crossed her face: shock, fear, hurt, and then they all disappeared from her face. She began to walk away as I hit the deck and all my senses faded to black.

**Mae's POV**

"OH Mae! There's still that person you need to meet." Thatch pulled me out of the giant crowd of people.

"Yeah, but what's with this? Normally you guys don't get that excited when I get back. It was just a shopping trip… Are you sure your aren't over exaggerating?" I somehow escaped the massive walls of people around me and walked with Thatch around deck. It seemed as if the entire crew was out, there were that many people.

"Well, my younger sister, the entire crew was on edge for the last few days. Oyaji just fought another crew, well actually there captain. It was interesting though; he had been fighting with the Shichibukai, Jimbei, for 5 days in a row then took on Oyaji! It was intense but he had a devil fruit to help." Thatch kept ranting on this guy.

"Oh what kind of devil fruit?" I asked.

"It's a fire logia. You know like yours, but fire like…" Once Thatch said fire one person came to mind.

"Yeah, yeah I know what a logia is Thatch, I'm not that stupid, but did you say fire?" I started to scan the crowd of people. I saw some new faces I have a feeling I recognized but I also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

"Yeah, He's a fire type. So as I was saying…" Thatch kept ranting about this guy. I began to ignore him, still looking into the crowd. Scanning for the face I hoped wasn't here. Then I saw him just as Thatch pointed him out, we locked eyes, his semi-long black wavy hair, the child-like freckles, his jet black eyes, they were all the same. Then I quickly looked over him, he was all scratched up like he was in a big fight and hadn't gotten properly treated.

"Oh and his name is-" I cut Thatch off.

"Portgas D. Ace…" I was so mad, confused, and shocked right now. But I needed to control my emotions so somehow I managed to calm down. Nothing could be read on my face and I walked away.

"Yeah! That's it! Mae how did you know that?" Thatch asked but I was already walking to my room. "Oi! Mae wait! Where are you going?" Thatch quickly caught up to me.

"Dammit just leave me alone. I'm going to my room." I glared at him, an evil and scary aura surrounded me Thatch was smart enough to let me go. I quickly ran to my room and opened the door. A few of the boys were kind enough to put my stuff in my room. I walked over to my bed and sat there curled up in a ball.

**No POV**

"OI! Someone get Lanna or Jet! The kid passed out!" Marco yelled once he saw Ace hit the deck. Lanna came running over, her long blonde hair was held from flying all over the place by a blue and green bandana.

"Shit. Someone help be get him to the infirmary the dude's a heavy bastard." Lanna ran over to the infirmary while Marco and Vista carried Ace over. Thatch just came back from running after Mae.

"What happened?" Marco looked at him.

"Ace passed out. Probably cuz of fatigued, he hasn't eaten anything since he came onto the ship. What about Mae? I saw her run out." Marco asked when they put Ace on the infirmary bed.

"No idea, I was tell her about Ace, but apparently she already knew him. She walked right out once she saw his face." Thatch explained.

"Oh really now? Maybe we should get a little background check on our little sister." Marco suggested.

"Hm. About what?"

"Well she was a pretty well known pirate before coming on to this ship so she must have been places before. I'm just surprised I never thought of looking into her background before." Thatch agreed. So the two division commanders made there way over to Marco's workroom. It was neat inside, only a few papers scattered on the desk. One entire wall was covered with filling cabinets. They walked over to the cabinet that was labeled 'Q-T' and searched the S's. They brought out Mae's file and looked over its contents. As both commanders read the file there eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Oh my… Shit I had no idea." Thatch said as he continued to read.

"But this still doesn't explain why she stormed off, if anything she would have excited to see him. Right?" Marco asked.

"I have no idea but there is definitely something missing. I'm guessing if we wan the entire story we need to ask her ourselves… or Ace…" Thatch said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"This is a bad idea. Plus Ace is still recovering, and Mae is PMSing like no tomorrow. If you think about it she'll be drunk by tomorrow afternoon, that's what happened last time someone got her mad on 'monthly gift'" What Marco said sent shivers down Thatch's back.

"Oh No!" Marco stared at him

"What?"

"Mae has all my alcohol!"

"And…?"

"I really wanted it..."

"… Your stupid"

* * *

><p>Mae sat in her room curled up in a ball on her bed. She stared out the window across her bed out into the ocean. She sighed; a silent tear ran down the side of her face. All the memories of her past were flooding into her mind. All the fun times and the bad, but the worse was just messing with her mind. Another sigh escaped her pink lips. Her head rested on her knees and her hair was all over the place. It was dinnertime but she oddly had no appetite. The confused girl just sat in her room the entire night. It was quiet and peaceful, that is until a loud smash was heard out in the halls. Mae stood up and walked out of her room, as she was walking through the hall someone came crashing into her.<p>

"Aww shit that hurt." Mae tried to sit up but was caught off balance by the heavy weight on top of her. She looked up then screamed, but before anything could come out of her mouth a hand muffled her voice.

"Shhh… there are people sleeping you know." The person removed there hand.

"Ace, what the fuck are you doing?" Mae asked.

"Well I woke up in the infirmary and got out." Mae just narrowed her eyes at him, and then her eyes widened in recognition of the position they were in.

"Umm mind getting off me?" Ace looked to see Mae's face turning red, he looked down to see Mae in only a tank top and shorts and started blushing himself.

"O-oh y-yeah…" Ace stood up then put his hand out to help Mae up. Mae grabbed his hand so he pulled her up.

"So I'll ask again, what the fuck are u doing?" Mae crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. "I don't know much but I heard that you got into a fight with Oyaji."

"You too? Really Mae he is not your father-" Ace tried saying but Mae cut him off.

"Ace you are full of crap, who are you to tell me that! I mean really you ditched me. You have no right, none at all." Mae hissed at the taller man.

"Me? Ditched you? No, you ran off all on your own. I don't even know why either." Ace was starting to get frustrated at the temperamental black haired girl.

"You know what Ace? I'm going back to bed. I don't even know why I tried." Mae said and walked back down the hall to her room. She slammed the door shut. Ace turned around to see Thatch and Marco.

"Sooooo Ace, you have some explaining to do." Thatch said with an evil look in his eyes. Marco just shook his head.

* * *

><p>AWWW YEAH! 2nd chapter done! So sorry if there is lots of OOCness... Im trying my best...<p>

Thank you for reading!


	3. Past memories

**Chapter 3! Yay! Enjoy guy and sorry it took a little while, I was getting kinda busy with school and color guard... -_- Any ways... I hope you like it! (please excuse all the grammar errors now... I still need my friend to edit it but I wanted to have you guys see a chapter). **

* * *

><p>"So your to tell us that Mae was your first mate? And that you've known her since she was 7?" Thatch had Ace seated in his room with a light shining in his face. Marco was there too but Thatch had taken over the whole Q&amp;A thing with Ace. Ace just nodded after spilling his guts about Mae, well more like they would ask a question and he would reply with a yes, no, or a short word answer, to the two older men. Thatch and Marco just looked at each other and nodded.<p>

"Yeah… but now she hates me for some reason…" Ace muttered and got the commanders' attention. Thatch gave him a questioning look.

"So…" He turned to Marco, "I think we hit a dead end. And that it was useless to ask him about Mae. We still have a problem."

"I wouldn't say it was useless, it sure helped some but your right we still have a problem. I say tomorrow we ask her about it then." Marco and Thatch were talking like Ace wasn't even in the room, so when the hotheaded teen laughed and spoke out they looked back over in surprise.

"Wow are you guys stupid? Mae would never tell you anything about her past. Let alone why she would be mad at me, she hasn't even told me anything so that really means something. She is defiantly not a girl that would tell someone voluntarily about herself. That's just not her thing. Now if you excuse me I'll be going." Ace stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Damn what was that? I think he went crazy…" Thatch mumbled but then sighed, "Well we should go to bed too… I'm getting tired." He yawned and jumped onto his bed. Marco just bid him good night and walked over to his own room.

When Mae woke up it was already noon. She sighed and got out of bed, not really wanting to go out and do anything. She felt as if all her energy has been drained. That is until she heard someone crash into a wall, then fall into the water with a huge splash.

"OI HE FELL INTO THE SEA! ISN'T ANYONE GOING O GET HIM?"Mae heard someone yell, so she ran out to the deck.

"What the-" Mae stared over the rail; she could see someone overboard but had no idea who it was until Namur came up with Ace on his shoulders. The hefty fish man threw the boy onto the deck and everyone rushed to see if he was ok.

"What the hell happened here…?" Mae questioned as the scene unfolded in front of her. Ace regained consensus and spit out all the water that filled his lungs. He stood up and spotted Mae but then looked away. Mae sighed and walked to the mess hall to get some food, it was lunch after all and she missed breakfast. When she walked into the mess hall there were only a few people. She got some food then spotted Marco and Thatch at a table so she walked over to them.

"Hey guys" The two guys looked up from there conversation to see Mae set her food on the table.

"Oh, um… Hey Mae!" Thatch said awkwardly, Marco just shook his head and sighed.

"What's with you guys? You're both acting kinda weird." Mae looked at the two with an odd look, though it was more directed towards Thatch.

"Well we can ask her now, I mean she is here and all." Marco said to Thatch.

"Ask me what…?" Mae said slowly not wanting to be apart of whatever the two were planning. She learned not to last time.

"That's a good idea!" The 4th division commander said as he looked over to Mae. "So Mae what is your relationship with Ace? You two seem close."

"Pffffttt" Mae spit out her water all over the two of them and started laughing like crazy. The two commanders stared at each other with confusion.

"Oh my god. What are you guys thinking? I've only heard about him. He does have a wanted poster you know?" Mae was still laughing but managed to calm down a bit. "I don't know anything about him, he's just another guy." Mae got up from where she was sitting and grabbed her food. "Well guys nice talking to you, now I'm gonna go." Mae said as she left the mess hall.

"Wait… what? Why would she lie about something like that? Her file clearly said she was the first mate of the Spade Pirates… " Thatch stared at the door Mae went out of with confusion obvious on his face.

"Well then this clearly shows that she doesn't want us knowing about her past. We just need to wait and see what happens." Marco stood up with his empty plates, "Well it sounded like Ace fell off the ship again." Thatch sighed and followed Marco out of the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Months passed and nothing really drastic happened. Ace would, every day, try a kill Whitebeard only to be smacked into a wall or be thrown over board. Mae on the other hand would stay in her room for most of the day. She would only come out if she needed food or it was something really important. Almost everyone was worried about her; it was like she was the walking dead. She was just sitting in her room until one day she went to Whitebeard for something.<p>

"Oyaji!" Mae yelled as she walking out on the deck. Just about everyone out turned to stare at the girl who hasn't been out and about for months. Mae continued to walk ignoring all the strange looks her crewmembers were giving her and stood in front of Whitebeard.

"Yes?" Whitebeard asked when the black haired girl appeared before him.

"I need to talk to you… it's important." Mae said then walked over to the captain's headquarters. Whitebeard sighed but got up and followed his daughter. They entered his room and sat down.

"Yes Mae, what is it that you want?" Whitebeard began.

"Well… I've been thinking and I really, really don't want Ace here…" Mae stated but her eyes traced designs on the floor. She was beginning to get nervous. "I have my reasons but… its just… well I don't really. Hmmm how do I say it. Well I think it would be better if I explained." Mae stopped talking and looked over to her father. Her captain nodded his head for her to continue.

"Ok so you know that you saved me from a slave/prostitute ship and all, but before that and how I got there… Well it all starts when I was younger… "

_-Flash back-_

"_Oi Mae!" A young girl, around 16, turned around. Behind her was a young man, almost 17; he had black wavy hair, black eyes, and freckles. On his head sat an orange hat with two blue smileys on it. He wore a yellow open front collared shirt that showed off if abs and black knee length shorts. _

"_Ace? What do you want now?" The girl named Mae faced the teenage boy. She had her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a red tube top and black open collared vest. Her black shorts reached her mid thigh and on her feet were black and red high tops. She looked at Ace with her arms crossed and her weight was shifted to her right leg. _

"_Well I was wondering if you want to come with me tomorrow…" Ace said, his face was starting to turn red. Mae just stared at the boy, her eyebrow raised in slight confusion.  
><em>

"_What? But wait… What? You know I can't leave till next year. That's what we all agreed on. We leave when we turn 17. Why are you asking me now?" The young girl sat down in there tree house. _

"_Well you're already strong enough to leave so why stay another year when you could come out to sea with me? I mean you could be my first mate! Plus who else will you be able to train with?" Ace put his hand on her shoulder, "Com'on it'd be fun."_

"_But Lu… what about Luffy?"_

"_He can take care of himself you know. He knows how to survive." _

"… _Fine but I want to pick out the name!" Mae said with some sort of excitement on her face. Ace just laughed and nodded. _

_-.-_

"So I ended up leaving with Ace, I already had my devil fruit powers so when I accidently fell into the sea he would have to get me out… anyways continuing"

-.-

"_Who are they?"_

"_Pirates I've never seen before…" _

_People were whispering as Ace and Mae were walking around a town. They decided to walk to a bar but then ran into some drunken pirates. _

"_Hey pretty lady wanna come with us for the night?" One of them said trying to hit on Mae. Another tried to touch her ass, but Ace kicked him in the gut before he got close. Mae turned angry and started to beat up the other guys. _

"_That's my girl you guys are talking to. You better be careful." Ace hissed and punched one of them in the face. Mae and Ace beat the living daylights outta them all and continued to walk down the street. _

"_Heh, its time to stir up some trouble." Mae just laughed at what Ace said. _

_Out on the sea the Spade Pirates came across another ship. Ace walked out on deck and smirked. _

"_A pirate ship! It's a flag I've never seen before!" Someone yelled from the other ship._

"_Heh. Time to beat some people up." A burst of fire suddenly came from off the Spade Pirate ship and destroyed the other. _

_When Ace returned to his own ship Mae walked out. She just smiled, then spoke. _

"_Have fun over there?" Mae came up to him and gave him a glass of water._

"_Heh. You bet!" Ace accepted the glass and chugged the water. "Ahh, thank you Mae~" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went over to talk to his men. They were going to land on another island soon. _

_Days passed and they finally landed on the island. It was a nice summer island that had a beach and all!_

"_Ok Mae we can only stay here until the log pose resets. It takes 5 days and the next island is where we can meet _him_. Got that?" Ace said as Mae jumped of the boat, she was so excited she was only wearing a black and purple bikini with her vest. _

"_Yeah, yeah! I got it! But if you I don't come back you don't need to find me, I'll be able to get back to you on my own!" Mae yelled and stuck her tongue out at her captain. _

"_Fair enough! But you better take this then!" Ace threw a lag pose at her. Mae caught it with ease and put it on. She just waved bye and ran off to the beach. Ace sighed at his girlfriend and best friend. _

"_She is so much work… and she does remember she can't swim right?" Ace thought to himself "Oh well she'll remember soon enough." _

_Mae ran to one of the beautiful beaches on the island. She stared out into the ocean. _

"_Ahh it reminds me off all the fun times." Mae spoke softly to herself. The black haired beauty sat closer to the ocean only her feet touched the water. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the guys come up from behind her. They knocked her out and carried her away. _

_When Mae woke up she was in a foreign room. Everything was dark, she tried to move but her hands were bound together. Mae felt as if all her strength was getting sucked out of her. _

"_Dammit they must be sea stone…" She mumbled to herself. _

_-Back with Ace-_

"_Shit where is she? It's been five days already!" Ace began to panic and pace back and forth._

"_Captain calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon. It's not like Mae to be late anyways." A tall man with black hair and purple eyes said. He was one of Ace's first crewmates._

"_I sure hope your right Kai." Ace replied._

"_OI TAICHO! WE NEED TO GO!" One of the lookouts screamed. _

"_Huh?" Ace turned around to see marines flooding in. "Dammit, Well guys we gotta go!" Ace started yelling commands, and everyone started to run around getting everything ready to set sail. _

_"Captain..." Kai began but Ace cut him off. "Don't worry Mae will catch up with us on this next island. She has a log pose and everything. She'll be fine." His voice was strong and could fool anybody but the look in his eyes gave everything. 'Dammit Mae you better come back soon.' Ace thought. The sails caught the wind and they began to leave the island. By now the marine battle ships had almost made a wall around them. Ace jumped of their ship and attacked the marines._

_"__**HIKEN**__!" a blast of fire shot out of his hand and destroyed the ships in front if them. As the Spade Pirates hurried out to open sea bombs came flying at the ship. _

_"__**WIND **__**CUTTER**__" Kai sent a blade of wind at the bombs; cutting them in half and making them fall into the ocean. Kai landed back on the deck and sheathed his sword. It was a black blade with a white hilt._

_"Good job Kai. Let's head east, that's where our next island lies!" Ace said and everyone got back to work. _

_-With Mae- _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Mae yelled at the two men trying to get at her. She kicked and screamed but the sea stone cuffs drained all her energy. _

"_You'll all pay for this," Mae's breathing was becoming uneven "Ace will get you for this…" They two guys just laughed, they started to cut her clothes off not even bothering about accidently cutting her. "You won't –cough- won't get away with this." With that Mae passed out due to fatigued. _

"_OIII! THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah so that's it… Ace didn't even care enough to save me. I thought he would at least be worried or something but nope. And now I don't think I can really forgive him for that. The things they did to me on that ship was to painful to remember…" Mae shuddered.

"Hmmm? Well that's interesting, but it'll be Ace's choice if he wants to stay or not. I can't do anything about it. Sorry Mae" Whitebeard said. Mae just sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait. But, if he does anything to piss me off, I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of him." With that Mae walked out and Whitebeard sighed. 'She is defiantly a lot of work.'

* * *

><p>Ok so how was it? good, bad, needs improvement? Well please tell me by commenting! Every time i see a comment i smile like an idiot to myself... .<p>

Oh and note: During Mae's flashback she has no idea what happened to Ace while she was held captive. So she doesn't know they were chased out but the marines. Eh she'll live. So the next chapter will take place around the same time so I don't want to confuse you guys. ^^ Thanx for reading!


	4. Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

****OK sorry guys for the lack of updates... yeah I kinda lost my drive for this story plus I've just re-did Mae's entire backstory. Its very different now. She doesn't know Ace growing up and lives on a island on the grand line.

Im thinking of starting a new story with Mae's updated history. I have an idea and when I get it up I hope you guys would like to read it!

Again I'm really sorry...


End file.
